Ups!
by ZameGun
Summary: KrisTao Fanfict: Disini bukan cuma Kris yang pervy. Tapi Zitao juga. Sayangnya, cuma gara-gara kesalahan Kris, anak mereka jadi tidak polos lagi. Pokoknya yang salah itu Kris! / Ficlet / Kris / girl!Tao / Shota!KaiHun


.

**Title: Ups!**

**Cast: Kris with girl!Tao. Shota!Kai (7 tahun), Shota!Sehun (5 tahun)**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Rated: M (yang belum cukup umur mohon klik close ya dek)**

**Disclaimer: All Characters are belong to God**

::

::

::

::

::

Suara penggorengan berisi minyak panas menggema di ruangan itu. Tampak seorang wanita cantik tengah memasak disana. Sebut saja Huang Zitao. Yang telah berganti marga menjadi Wu sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

Wanita ini unik. Jika kebanyakan para orang memasak selalu menggunakan pelindung semacam apron, maka Zitao tidak. Ia tidak suka. Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya. Karena jawabannya selalu sama. "Urusanmu apa?!"

Kanada bulan-bulan ini tengah memasuki musim panas. Hingga ketika bangun pagi, ia membalut tubuhnya hanya dengan _hotpants _serta kaus tanpa lengan. Mengabaikan sang suami yang masih tidur. Dengan tanpa busana sehelaipun di dalam selimut itu.

Telur yang ia goreng sudah matang dan diletakkan di meja. Saat tengah mengawasi sup yang mulai mendidih, ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar. Ia tahu suami tampannya itu sudah bangun.

Dan ia tidak heran saat sosok itu muncul dari arah pintu dapur. Mengucek mata, lalu tersenyum konyol pada Zitao yang menatapnya datar.

Zitao berusaha mengabaikan cengiran suaminya yang sama sekali tidak keren. Kembali mengaduk sup yang sebentar lagi matang.

"Baby.." Panggil Kris, nama suami Zitao.

"Hm."

"Ah, jangan acuhkan aku."

Zitao berdecak. "Aku sedang masak, sayang. Tunggu saja di meja makan. Sebentar lagi matang kok."

"Ck, bukan itu."

Zitao bergeming. Ia malah mencicipi sup yang sudah masak itu. Kompor sudah dimatikannya.

"Baby.."

"Hm?" Tao menjawab. Tapi tatapannya pada mangkuk yang sedang ia isi dengan sup.

"Baby Tao..."

Tao habis kesabaran. Ia letakkan mangkuk yang tadi ia pegang. Lalu menoleh malas pada lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya.

Tanpa Zitao duga. Kris tersenyum memandanginya. Yang berhasil membuat Zitao salah tingkah seketika. Apalagi tatapan yang lurus dan tajam itu.

Kris memajukan wajahnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin menampakkan semburat merah di wajah istrinya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mencium bibir istrinya yang sedikit terbuka.

_Morning kiss._

Lumatan yang lembut. Zitao menyukai sensasi ini. Debaran jantungnya yang selalu menggila tiap kali keduanya berkontak fisik. Meski sudah delapan tahun ini mereka menikah.

Kris selalu tampak _gentle_ dan keren di matanya. Tak perduli jika terkadang sifat _cool_ suaminya, berubah menjadi konyol saat di rumah. Sifat dinginnya yang berprofesi sebagai bos mafia, benar-benar hilang saat di rumah.

Zitao menyusupkan jemari di sela rambut suaminya. Ciuman mereka perlahan memanas. Suara kecipak dan peraduan lidah terdengar amat jelas.

Keduanya terengah saat tautan bibir itu terlepas. Zitao menatap lurus pada Kris yang juga menatapnya. Tangan lentiknya bergerak menuju sesuatu di antara kedua kaki Kris. Meremasnya gemas. Kris mengerang karenanya.

Tidak ketinggalan dengan Kris. Pria yang berwajah sangat tampan itu meremas dada bulat istrinya yang berbalut kaus tipis.

Kris menyeringai. Begitu juga Zitao.

Kebiasaan mereka saat selesai berciuman panas. Zitao meremas milik Kris, Kris meremas dada Zitao. Pasangan mesum.

Hormon mereka selalu meledak-ledak. Melepaskanya dimana saja jika memungkinkan. Tidak perduli walaupun pasangan itu sudah memiliki dua orang buah hati.

"Keberatan jika aku _memakanmu _disini?"

Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Ini hari libur. Kai dengan Sehun tidak akan mau bangun sepagi ini. Lagipula aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar mereka dari luar."

"Benarkah? Kau merencanakan ini ya?."

"Sayangnya iya."

Seolah pasrah dengan keadaan, Zitao mengangguk lemah. Sandiwara. "Baiklah."

Kris gemas dan tidak tahan. Diserangnya lagi bibir _curvy _kekasih yang ia peristri ini. Melumatnya dalam. Memasuki area mulut istrinya yang sudah membuka tanpa diminta. Mereka jatuh terduduk disana. Tempat mereka saat mereka bercumbu saat ini tidak mennjadi masalah.

Tangan kekar milik Kris tidak tinggal diam. Disingkapnya kaus Zitao yang berwarna kuning cerah hingga dadanya yang membusung terlihat. Rupanya Zitao tidak memakai bra di dalamnya.

"Dasar nakal." Geram Kris.

"Engh." Zitao tidak menjawab. Hanya lenguhan yang terdengar.

Zitao menggeliat nikmat saat Kris mencumbu dadanya yang besar. Putingnya dipelintir Kris dan desahan Zitao makin keras. Ia meremat punggung suaminya yang memang topless. Tubuh kekar di hadapannya kini hanya berbalut _boxer_ super pendek.

Astaga. Kenapa Zitao tidak sadar ya dari tadi?

Ck. Kris benar-benar...

Zitao tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat vaginanya yang sudah basah bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Rupanya tadi Kris melepas _hotpants_ istrinya. Dan kini Kris dengan nafas yang memburu, mempermainkan vagina favoritnya dengan lidahnya yang lihai.

Dasar Kris yang lihai atau memang libido Zitao yang sedang membara. Baru saja Kris memasukkan jarinya, dan langsung menemukan titik terdalam. Tubuh istrinya yang tetap seksi itu langsung melengkung penuh ekstasi. Klimaks pertamanya pagi ini.

"Apa kabar _morning erection_mu?" Tanya Zitao pelan.

Meski terengah, Zitao tidak serta merta melupakan kewajibannya memuaskan sang suami. Tangannya sebenarnya masih terasa lemas. Tapi wanita itu sudah mengelus junior Kris yang masih terbungkus dalam sangkar.

"Dia memang sudah _bangun_ dari tadi." Jawab Kris dengan suara rendah. Zitao yang dalam keadaan begini membuat miliknya berkedut. Siapa yang tahan melihat wajah keenakan istrinya, ditambah desahan, cairan yang memuncrat kemana-mana. Ditambah lagi saat Zitao klimaks tadi.

Ugh.

"Hm? Sudah bangun ya?" Ucap Zitao dengan nada menggemaskan. Wajah yang terlihat polos. Dibuat-buat tentunya.

Dan benar saja. Junior itu langsung menampar pipi Zitao saat wanita cantik itu melepas _boxer_ suaminya.

"Whoah! Kris kecil sudah bangun!" Zitao sumringah. Dielusnya kepala junior itu seperti mengelus kepala anak kecil.

Tanpa basa-basi, Zitao langsung saja melahap junior itu. Kris mendesah pelan keenakan. Kepala Zitao bergerak maju mundur memanjakan benda favoritnya itu. Pipinya mencekung. Menghisap kuat-kuat agar Kris merasa melayang dibuatnya.

Cukup. Kris sudah tidak tahan.

Dengan tergesa, disandarkannya tubuh Zitao agar duduk bersandar pada dinding _pantry_. Dibuka lebar-lebar selangkangan yang menyembunyikan lubang sempit Zitao.

Seraya meremas payudara padat itu, Kris memasukkan miliknya perlahan-lahan. Terdengar rintihan pelan dari mulut Zitao, dan Kris menyumpalnya dengan ciuman panas.

Kris sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Ia bergerak perlahan dengan tangannya yang masih setia di payudara Zitao.

"Akh!"

"Jangan terlalu keras mendesahnya. Nanti Kai dan Sehun bangun."

Zitao mengabaikan teguran Kris. Tapi dia memelankan desahannya.

"Lebih cepat!"

Tentu saja Kris menuruti dengan senang hati.

"Ahh... ahh... argh.."

"Hh... hmm... srllp..."

Zitao mendesah tertahan yang semakin keras. Mata indah itu terpejam, menikmati bibir Kris yang menjalari sekitar bahu dan pundaknya. Juga junior Kris yang menumbuk titik terdalamnya dengan bringas. Kris bergerak semakin cepat.

Tidak seru kalau tidak ada _dirty talk_.

"Sodok yang keras. Batangmu.. ohh Kris.."

"Iya sayangh.. tentu saja.. juniorku senang sekali mengobok-obok lubang sempitmu.."

"Ohh.. Kris... sudah dekat.."

"Aku juga.. gghh.."

Kris semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kenimatan bertambah tiap detiknya. Zitao meremat punggung Kris hingga memerah.

Zitao mulai membalas gerakan Kris berlawanan arah. Ia juga menyempitkan cengkeraman dinding vaginanya. Membuat sodokan Kris semakin menggila.

"Kris!"

"Zitao!"

Gelombang kenikmatan tertinggi menjebak dua manusia ini dalam beberapa detik. Keduanya terduduk lemas. Menetralkan nafas mereka yang terengah.

"Kak kok ditutup sih mata Thehun?!"

Suara si bungsu membuat pasangan itu tersentak. Sehun yang berdiri di pintu dapur dengan mata ditutup Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kai memasang wajah kesal.

Secepat kilat Kris dan Zitao merapikan diri.

Kai melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata polos Sehun.

Zitao menatap tajam Kris. "Katamu kau sudah kunci kamar mereka?"

Kris dan Sehun merinding mendengar suara Zitao. Alarm bahaya. Sedang Kai memutar matanya bosan. Ck, sampai kapan ayahnya itu berhenti berulah?

"I-itu..."

Selamat menghadapi amukan Zitao, Kris sayang.

::

::

::

::

::

**END**

::

::

::

::

::

**EPILOG**

Sehun menguncang tubuh kakaknya yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Kamar mereka sudah terang oleh cahaya matahari pagi.

"Kak! Bangun!"

Kai mengerang tidak jelas. Tapi tidak membuka matanya. Sehun mengguncang lebih keras. Tangan mungilnya brgetar ketakutan.

"Kak ayo bangun! Thehun dengal suala papa dan mama kesakitan dilual!"

Kai masih bergeming. Mungkin saja papa mamanya _make out_ lagi. Kai sudah biasa mendengarnya. Jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan papa mamanya yang memang mesum semuanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menyamankan diri untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Tapi ia mendadak membuka mata.

Apa tadi? Suara aneh kata Sehun? Sehun? SEHUN?

Oh tidak!

Ia melihat ke samping tubuhnya. Adiknya itu sudah tidak ada di kamar mereka. Kai menggeleng keras.

Secepat kilat Kai berlari menuju dapur. Suara erangan papa mamanya terdengar cukup jelas.

Oh, jangan!

_**HAP**_

Hampir saja. Ia benar-benar tepat waktu. Sehun memang berjalan menuju sumber suara. Untung Kai dengan gesit menutup mata Sehun.

Sehun itu masih lima tahun. Biarkan berkembang dengan benar. Cukup Kai saja yang tahu kelakuan sinting orang tuanya.

"Kak kok ditutup sih mata Thehun?!" Protes Sehun.

::

::

Kai tersenyum geli. Di meja makan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang bingung. Dan mamanya yang memasang tampang kesal.

Kenapa?

Kris sedang dihukum.

Papanya berdiri berlutut menghadap tembok, dengan tangan di atas kepala.

"Papa kenapa ma?" Tanya Sehun.

"Lagi olahraga sayang. Jangan diganggu ya."

Jawab Zitao sambil mengelus kepala si bungsu. Zitao tersenyum manis pada si Sehun mengangguk patuh dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Sudah belum sayang?" Kris memasang wajah memelasnya pada Zitao.

"Belum. Tunggu hingga Kai selesai makan." Zitao menatap tajam Kai yang berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Dan kau Kai. Pastikan hanya satu butir nasi tiap suapanmu. Tidak boleh lebih."

Kai menyeringai. Tentu saja ia menurut. Dengan sangat rela.

"Oh tidak..."

::

::

::

::

::

**Yehehey.. sori Kris ini buat kebutuhan cerita.**

**Sehun masih baik disini, nurun sifat emaknya. Kalo Kai kebalikanya, kulit niru emak, sifat evil niru bapak. Cakep.**

**Betewe, hot gak?**

**Kalo gak, saya kasih kompor nih.**

**KTS dan reader, review ya.**


End file.
